Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Rozdział 5 ,,Potrawa pojednania i konsekwencje cz.2''
Dobra Noc. U mnie w każdym razie. No i jest druga część tego poprzedniego :) WTOREK, WIEŻA TYTANÓW, 2:05 Z perspektywy Bobbie Zaraz do salonu wpadli Tytani i pytali się kto krzyczał. Poważnie tylko ja umiem rozpoznać jego głos? Tak czy owak powiedziałyśmy im z Amy, że nie wiemy gdzie jest on i gdzie jest jego walizka. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Gwiazdka od razu zaczęła się niepokoić. Mniejsza z tym, poszliśmy wszyscy korytarzem szukać Alwina. -A co jeśli to ten potwór z tego filmu? – pisnęła Gwiazdka. -Raven? – spytał Cyborg – Masz moc, nie? Ona prychnęła, a po krótkiej chwili kiwnęła głową. -Czyli co to znaczy? – pisnęła znowu przerażona Gwiazdka – Przyjaciele, ja się tak boję! To pewnie jakiś potwór! -Może Gwiazdka ma rację? – powiedział też już wystrachany Bestia. -Przestańcie – powiedziałam – Boicie się przez ten horror. -Ja się nie boję – zaoponowała Raven. Przewróciłam oczami – A tak w ogóle, co robiłaś pod czas, gdy my oglądaliśmy film? -Oglądałam wieżę – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. To, że się zgubiłam nie musi wiedzieć. Nagle zauważyliśmy jakiś biały materiał za rogiem. Przemknął szybko, a Gwiazdka wrzasnęła: -Duch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy zatkaliśmy uszy. Jeśli to był duch to na pewno uciekł. Kto by się nie przestraszył takiego wrzasku! -Uspokój się Gwiazdko – powiedziałam – Skąd wiesz, że duchy tak wyglądają? -A skąd wiesz, że nie? – wtrącił podejrzliwie Bestia – Czyżbyś widziała duchy? Pokręciłam głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Raven: -Duchy nie istnieją – Co prawda, to prawda – Istnieją tylko dusze martwych ludzi. -Raven, nie strasz – powiedział Cyborg. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale Raven spojrzała na mnie. Jej wzrok jakby oczekiwał potwierdzenia czy czegoś tam. W sumie, to co powiedziała to prawda. No, prawie… -Raven ma rację. Z tym, że człowiek nie może zobaczyć duszy – powiedziałam. Amy złapała mnie za rękę i ścisnęła. Ten horror serio nie zrobił im dobrze na psychikę. -Dobra, koniec tego straszenia – powiedziała Amy – poszukajmy mojego brata. I jak na zawołanie usłyszeliśmy wrzask Alwina. Pobiegliśmy w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyliśmy jego walizkę leżącą na środku korytarza. To znaczy, jak widać Bestia nie zauważył i potknął się o nią. Ta, otworzyła się i wypadły z niej słuchawki i MP3. -Serio? – spytałam Amy. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. Cyborg przesunął walizkę na bok korytarza i ruszyliśmy dalej. Znów rozległ się krzyk Alwina. Dochodził z tego piętra, z prawej strony. Czyli w Sali treningowej. Jak huragan Tytani wpadli do pomieszczenia. Na mnie opierała się przerażona Amy. Tam, w sensie w Sali widzieliśmy Alwina. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale się ruszał. Był przyczepiony do ściany i co chwila uderzała go rozhuśtana ‘’kula’’ do boksu. -On lunatykuje? – spytał Robin. -Na to wygląda – stwierdziła Raven – Amy, zdarzało się to wcześniej? Amy pokręciła przecząco, wciąż ściskając uporczywie moją dłoń. Cyborg podszedł do Alwina i pstryknął mu palcami przed oczami. -Co to, co to? – powiedział – Jakiś głos. Czyżby zwierzątka przyszły mnie uratować? Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem. Wiem, że jak się lunatykuje to mówi się dziwne rzeczy, ale SERIO!? Mniejsza o to. Skończyło się to tak, że Robin i Cyborg ’’odczepili’’ Alwina od ściany i zaprowadzili do salonu. Podobno nie wolno budzić lunatykujących. No, ale Tytani i Amy ciągle byli dosyć poddenerwowani. Takie są konsekwencje oglądania przed spaniem horroru! Tyle tego było na dziś Następny rozdział -> Poprzedni rozdział -> - Rozdział 3 Rozdział 2 Rozdział 1 Prolog Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach